


Ways and Means

by sheep_emilia



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-23
Updated: 2011-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-21 17:03:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheep_emilia/pseuds/sheep_emilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cesc tries to explain to Jack why teasing his teammates is a dangerous, dangerous habit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ways and Means

Cesc's been watching him for a few weeks now. The boy… He either had no idea what he was doing to his teammates or knew _exactly_ what he was doing, but didn't realise he was playing with fire. Either way, it couldn't continue like this.  
He pulled him aside after training, mentally bracing himself for a fight.  
"Jack," he started, "look…"  
The boy looked. The boy looked at him with his big eyes expectantly, eagerly even. That was the problem. The boy looked. At everyone. Like this. With his big, innocent eyes. He looked and he drove them all crazy and made them think…  
"Jack," Cesc started again, sternly, "I don't know what you're thinking… I mean, I don't know if you realise… But the way you behave… Well, people might think… That is, people think… You might want to dial it down a bit, you know, before people start thinking you're the team whore!"  
Because really, there were only so many warning looks and glares Cesc could give his teammates to keep them in check. There was only so much even he could do when the boy did everything, everything in his power to drive them all up the wall with his looks and his lingering touches and that damn arse, always there, always right in front of their faces… Cesc bit his lip. Yes. He was tempted. He was tempted and he couldn't blame his teammates for the hungry looks they gave the boy. After all, half the time he wanted to push Jack against the wall and take him himself.  
He shook his head and looked at Jack. He expected protests, denials. But Jack just looked at him. Like that. Again.  
"Well?"  
"What if I don't want to?" Jack asked.  
"Don't want to what?"  
"Don't want to stop," Jack – did he move closer to him while he wasn't paying attention? Because he was awfully close now, so close Cesc could smell him, feel his breath on his face…  
"So you want everyone to think you're the team whore?"  
"Not a whore… Just… Capable of getting what I want."  
"And you want everyone to want you?" Cesc grabbed the boy's hand forcefully, stopping him from getting even closer, "you want the whole team to fall apart chasing you? You want to tease them till they all walk around with a boner for you, until someone decides to take you right here, on the floor?"  
The boy shuddered and closed his eyes. Boy, was that _not_ what Cesc intended to achieve! What's worse, seeing him like this – so close, so obviously aroused – was too distracting. He could smell him – smell him, smell his arousal, imagine all too clearly how he'd look like on the floor with Cesc's cock pushing into his arse…  
Cesc let go of Jack's arm and pushed him away.  
"Does it work?" Jack asked finally, opening his eyes.  
"Does what work?"  
"Does it work… on you?"  
"Does it matter? Do you want it to work on everyone? Is it not enough that half the team is already fighting because of you?"  
Finally, some remorse on the boy's face.  
"I didn't… It wasn't meant to be like that."  
"Then what was it meant to be like?" Cesc asked harshly, "you tell me, what was it meant to be like? What did you intend to achieve when you put on that little stripping show yesterday? When you teased everyone, when you bent over and showed your pretty arse to them? What exactly did it _mean_ to achieve?"  
He looked scared now. Cesc felt a pang of regret – he didn't mean to bring him to the brink of tears, he really didn't. Maybe he shouldn't have been so blunt with him, he was young, he must have not realised…  
"It was just for you," Jack blurted finally, "I only meant to get your attention!"  
Dear God.  
"Jack…" Cesc said warningly when he saw the boy moving closer again, "Jack, you have no idea…"  
"I know. I know, and I'm sorry – I didn't mean to tease _everyone_! I didn't even think anyone would notice! But you… I wanted you to notice. And you wouldn't! And then I wanted to make you jealous and, well…"  
"And so you decided to act like a little tease and flirt with everyone?"  
Jack blushed.  
"Yes…"  
"I should really punish you for causing so much trouble," Cesc said, not so much because he meant it, but because he needed to say something while he was processing all that. While he was trying to remind himself that it wasn't a good idea to push the boy against the wall and show him exactly how successful he was at getting his attention. How hard he made him. How much he thought about his sweet arse, all his, his to…  
"Maybe you should," Jack whispered hotly, still blushing but looking at Cesc eagerly, "maybe you should punish me for being so bad…"  
That's it. He didn't care anymore. It couldn't possibly be that wrong if the boy wanted it so fucking much. Cesc pushed Jack against the wall and pressed his leg between Jack's. Yes – hard and eager, already rubbing against Cesc's thigh, already moaning and stretching his neck to allow Cesc's lips to kiss and bite it. So eager…  
"Are you going to?" Jack asked while Cesc was struggling to remove his clothes, "are you going to punish me?"  
He should. He definitely, definitely should. For all the trouble he caused. For all the times Cesc had to walk away with a hard on, for all the times Cesc had to jerk off before practice just so that he could be in the showers with Jack without jumping him. He definitely should.  
"Do you want me to?" Cesc's hand was stroking Jack cock now – slowly, teasingly, ignoring the boy's whimpers and attempts to push closer, to get more friction, "do you want me to punish you for being such a damn tease?"  
"Yes…" Cesc didn't think it was possible, but he got harder seeing the boy blushing and admitting it, seeing him scrambling to get to his knees and offer his arse to Cesc.  
"I think you really deserve it," Cesc said, his hand running slowly over Jack's pretty arse, his fingers lingering for a second to tease his hole before he lifted his hand and smacked the boy for the first time. Jack whimpered and Cesc lifted his hand again, hesitating.  
"Please?" Jack turned and looked at him, his eyes glazed, his arse pushing back to meet Cesc's hand, "more?"  
More. He could give him more. More slaps, more soothing touches, more teasing caresses on his reddening arse and finally – more fingers pushing into his tight hole, stretching him, preparing him while Cesc could barely hold back, could barely think of anything but _more_ himself.  
"More," Jack whined when Cesc pushed into him slowly, still trying to hold back, "please, please, more!"  
More. The boy had no idea what he was in for. But Cesc could definitely give him more. A whole lot more.


End file.
